Wonder Weapons
Wonder Weapons are a series of powerful and unusual weapons featured in the Zombie Mode of Call of Duty: World at War and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. Only three appear in ''Call of Duty: ZOMBIES'' for the ipod touch and iPhone. The twelve weapons as they appear are the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, Winter's Howl, Gersch Device, Matryoshka Dolls, V-R11, Scavenger, 31-79 JGb215, Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device. The Monkey Bomb, Gersch Device, Matryoshka Dolls, and the Quantum Entanglement Device are special/tactical grenades and will replace one another when a new one is picked up. Each Wonder Weapon has a unique function that separates it from the rest of the available weapons. The unique abilities vary from weapon to weapon but are generally devastating to the zombies in the later rounds and help improve your chance of survival. The Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, and Monkey Bomb were introduced in Call of Duty: World at War. While the Thundergun, Winter's Howl, Gersch Device, Scavenger, V-R11, 31-79 JGb215, Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device made their debuts in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Ray Gun The Ray Gun is a pistol-like weapon that was created by Group 935, appearing in every Nazi Zombies map, and as an Easter Egg in the Call of Duty: World at War mission Little Resistance. It has a magazine size of 20 rounds of a plasma ray, with a relatively fast reloading time. When Pack-A-Punched it becomes Porter's X2 Ray Gun (named for it's creator at Treyarch, Max Porter), the splash damage is reduced, the magazine is increased to 40 rounds, along with the standard damage, capacity and rate of fire boost. In the Call of Duty: Black Ops version of zombies, the reticle is different colors such as red, green, blue, purple, yellow and orange. Wunderwaffe DG-2 The Wunderwaffe DG-2 appears in the later two Call of Duty: World at War Nazi ''Zombie maps (Shi No Numa and Der Riese) along with their Call of Duty: Black Ops remakes. In Call of the Dead by completing the ''Original Characters Trapped and killing George after the easter egg is done. It fires blue lightning bolts from a three-round magazine, capable of killing up to 10 zombies at a time, and has infinite damage. It also has one of the slowest reload times in both games. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ and can shock up to 24 zombies at a time by red lighting rather than blue. It electrocutes and weakens players if fired too close to them, thus taking less hits from a Zombie to kill them. It also cancels out the Juggernog effect should players be hit by the lightning when the weapon is Pack-A-Punched (this is not the case with Call of Duty: Black Ops), however it is very useful for obliterating hordes of zombies at once. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, it will turn golden when you pack a punch it. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 was created by Dr. Richtofen. Monkey Bomb The Monkey Bomb is an secondary tactical grenade weapon acquirable in Der Riese, and the 'Call Of Duty: Black Ops maps Kino der Toten, "Five" and Shangri-La. The Monkey bomb also appears in Nacht der Untoten, Verruckt, and Shi No Numa in the 'Call Of Duty: Black Ops versions. It is wind up "clapping-cymbal monkey" toy with sticks of explosive strapped to its back. When thrown it attracts zombies toward it with its accordion and cymbal tune, glowing and dancing, then explode amidst the cluster of zombies. The blast radius is rather small, so it is usually used to distract zombies while the player is retreating or reviving.'' '' Thundergun The Thundergun is a weapon featured in the maps Kino der Toten and Ascension in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It also appears in the revamped version of Nacht Der Untoten featured in the hardened and prestige edition of Call of Duty: Black Ops. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Zeus Cannon. It shoots an astonishing amount of compressed air, with such force that it kills zombies and should be used only to push back zombies if the player(s) are crowded and cornered considering its low ammunition it starts out with. The Thundergun also appears in as an easter egg in the Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign level "Numbers". Winter's Howl The Winter's Howl is a weapon that is featured exclusively in "Five" and Zombie Verruckt, but only in Call of Duty Black Ops. It has a six round magazine and 24 shots in reserve. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Winter's Fury and has a nine round magazine and 36 shots in reserve. It is able to freeze zombies on impact, lowering their health drastically and slowing them down. A second shot will encase the affected zombies in ice cubes which will shatter in about a second, killing the zombie. In later rounds, it seems to make zombies health go down and takes a couple of seconds to freeze. Gersch Device The Gersch Device is a weapon featured in Ascension and returned in Moon. It works as a special grenade, much like the Monkey Bomb, and creates a miniature black hole upon use that sucks nearby zombies in. Players are able to jump into the black hole and teleport to a random location. It lasts around four–five seconds. When the device is activated, all zombies will be pulled toward it, unable to attack players. The device will take about two–three seconds to prime. Although space monkeys jump through them it does NOT kill them they just spawn randomly around the map for just extra time. Matryoshka Dolls The Matryoshka Dolls are a weapon introduced in Ascension and returned in Call of the Dead. It works as a special grenade, and acts as a cluster bomb. Once activated, the doll will explode, popping out another doll. This process is repeated five times. Space Monkeys do not toss Matryoshka Dolls back due to the fact that they explode upon contact with the floor. They can down the player in two explosions should they be unlucky enough to be in the vicinity and do not have PhD Flopper. V-R11 The V-R11 is a weapon in Call of the Dead. It fires a green blast of energy similar to the Ray Gun. It turns zombies back to humans. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the''' V-R11 Lazarus'. The new human will run to the nearest body of water and freeze. Zombies will pursue him, but only if he's the closest to them (meaning they will chase the player if he's closer).The player can also shoot another player with the V-R11, or the V-R11 Lazarus, giving them a red tinted screen and having zombies ignore the player for 10-15 seconds. The player appears to have red lightning coming out of his body, like George A. Romero, except different colored. It also appears to give the player Insta-Kill capabilities, allowing them to clear out groups of zombies or allowing them to revive downed players without interference. Scavenger The '''Scavenger' is a weapon featured in the map Call of the Dead. It is a bolt-action sniper rifle that has ammunition similar to the explosive tipped crossbow, although with a much larger explosion that vaporises the zombies. It has extremely high damage. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Hyena Infra-Dead. It has higher ammunition capacity and higher damage, as well as an Infrared Scope with Variable Zoom. It is unknown whether the Scavenger is an actual Wonder Weapon. 31-79 JGb215 The 31-79 JGb215 is a weapon featured in the zombie map, Shangri-La. It fires a blast of energy that shrinks zombies down for a couple of seconds. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes The Fractalizer, which results in zombies staying shrunk for longer periods of time. Wave Gun The Wave Gun is a weapon featured in the Zombies map, Moon. The combined version makes the zombie start to cough, expand and float in to the air and explode, while the Dual Wielded electrocutes them. When Pack-a-Punched the duel wielded becomes the Porter's x2 Zap Gun, and the combined version becomes the Max Wave Gun. Quantum Entanglement Device The Quantum Entanglement Device is a weapon featured in the Zombies map, Moon. The QED has been shown to do multiple things, varying from doing damage, to giving players drops. In addition, it is also used as part of Richtofen's Grand Scheme. After exploding it will drop a random weapon, special grenade, or an upgrade. Its possible effects are: *Act like a normal frag grenade. *Explosives bounce around after the initial explosion, similar to Matryoshka Dolls. *Cause a giant explosion, similar to a shot from the Hyena Infra-dead. *Cause anything near the explosion to be shot a distance, similar to the effect that occurs when an Astronaut Zombie dies. *Instead of an explosion, a weapon may drop (Pack-a-Punched or not). *Spawn a floating Ray Gun that lasts for 5 seconds, spinning in 360 degree angle and rapidly firing. *Give the players 900 points. Trivia *The Ray Gun and the Thundergun both appear in the campaign as an easter egg. The former appearing in Call of Duty: World at War ''in the level "Little Resistance" and the later appearing in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''in the level "Numbers". *The Thundergun, Scavenger, and the 31-79 JGb215 are the only Wonder Weapons that dont keep part of their name's when Pack-A-Punched. *The Ray Gun is the only Wonder Weapon that appears in every Zombies map. *The V-R11 and the Matryoshka Dolls are the only Wonder Weapons that do not have hints as to who created them. *The Wunderwaffe DG-2 has two different pick-up icons, having the Double Barreled Shotgun in ''World at War and the M16 in Black Ops. *The Wave Gun is the only Wonder Weapon to be Dual-Wield compatible. *The Scavenger, V-R11, 31-79 JGb215, Wave Gun and Quantum Entanglement Device are the only Wonder Weapons to not appear on more than one map. *Aside from the Ray Gun, Scavenger and all grenade Wonder Weapons, each Wonder Weapon can only be obtained by one person at a time in a single game (without using glitches). This also applies to the Ballistic Knife and Crossbow. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Der Riese Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Wonder Weapons